Semana OTP
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Si esta al alcance de uno tal vez se pueda hacer algo si de verdad se desea un resultado, porque si una persona pone todo su esfuerzo en apoyar algo que ama creara cosas maravillosas. Es por eso que uno decide cuando es el momento de alzar la voz y darse a conocer en un nuevo lugar desconocido. Yaoi, Hater/Wander, escritos random's por una semana.
1. Lunes

**APRENDIZAJE SILENCIOSO**

 ** _No puedo entender porque las personas dicen por ahí_**

 ** _Que tu eres un ser sin alma ni corazón_**

 ** _No comprendo porque el mundo te ha de tener miedo_**

 ** _Ni siquiera el deseo de verlos tenerlo_**

 ** _Aun si tú sientes que eres malvado_**

 ** _Yo te puedo asegurar, que tus ojos no me pueden engañar_**

 ** _Delatan aquella parte buena que los demás no encuentran_**

 ** _Y que tú mismo niegas tenerla_**

* * *

No era de sorprender que aquel pelinaranja en ese punto fuera una de las personas más queridas en ese instituto, siempre brindando su ayuda si los demás la requerían, o encantando a todos aquellos que podían notar la forma cautivadora en que trataba a los demás. Todos estaban conscientes de que era un alma aventurera y nómada, una persona que era incapaz de mantenerse tranquila o en un solo sitio pero que era capaz de darlo todo por tan solo ayudar a otros y mostrar que en cada uno existía bondad, que todo mundo tenía un lado bueno sin importar que tan mala fuese o pareciera.

Era la fe en ese sitio, era la esperanza en carne y hueso.

Aunque las consecuencias de eso era que tendía a ser bastante distraído, un poco ingenuo y confiado, tan cambiante de humor extremo, inocente y otras cosas pero para eso estaba Sylvia, cuidar que ninguna de esas cosas lo afectara o que otras personas tomaran ventaja sobre eso. Por algo eran mejores amigos aun si sus actitudes no fueran exactamente similares.

Pero Sylvia era la fuerza que él no tenía y Wander la calma que ella podía perder fácilmente.

Y eso era así, las cosas tenían su forma de mantenerse en calma pero en ocasiones, cuando a ellos los separaban podía surgir el caos por algo tan insignificantes…o alguien que tenía toda la importancia de su curiosidad.

 **-Oye, Peepers, oye-** hablaba en bajo intentando llamar su atención sin verse a la necesidad de interrumpir a otros **–Peepers ¿Me escuchas?-**

Al ver al más bajo no hacer ninguna señal de entendimiento o el de tan siquiera darle la indicación de si escuchaba o no termino por aventarle varias bolas de papel hasta que finalmente lo miro, con la misma cara de molestia que siempre recibía de su parte.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-**

 **-¿Cuánto falta para acabar esta clase?-**

Y se vio nuevamente ignorando teniendo que hundirse en hombros, tal vez podría preguntarle al de al lado pero Peepers le agradaba, le parecía divertido cuando se molestaba a la vez que le era adorable. Nunca podría verlo con la misma seriedad que este demandaba probablemente por eso siempre se encontraba irritado por algo siempre trataba de hacerle sentir contento y para nada fastidiado.

 **-Pueden retirarse pero no olviden que hoy hay junta para todos en el auditorio principal, intenten no llegar tarde saben bien que el director no soporta el retraso-** miro a cada uno antes de apuntar con su mirada a cierto chico que se encontraba jugando con su lápiz **–Va dirigido principalmente para ti joven Yonder, intente ser puntual esta vez y evite tener problemas con el director-**

 **-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo señor Wock-**

Solo pudo observar como las personas empezaban a retirarse teniendo que seguirlas para ir a buscar a Sylvia y poder retirarse juntos a donde de vez en cuando todos se encontraban reunidos para recibir noticias importantes.

De vez en cuando saludaba a las personas que mencionaban su nombre para llamar su atención, algunos iban y lo abrazaban solo haciendo que correspondiera alegre, a veces teniendo que decir que no era necesario que le agradecieran y como era comúnmente siempre preguntaba por ellos. No era de hablar de sí mismo, sentía que eso estaba fuera de lugar por eso prefería concentrarse en los demás; siguió saludando hasta sentir que chocaba con algo, teniendo que distanciarse unos centímetros para ver con quien tuvo ese pequeño accidente.

 **-Lo lamento mucho, yo no quise…-**

Termino sin concluir la frase, solo teniendo que encontrarse con aquellos orbes tan brillantes y llamativos. Le distraían mucho, eran tan deslumbrantes que le gustaba e ignoraba mucho que los demás estuvieran viendo eso escena con cierto terror y asombro, aunque bueno, Wander no tenía ni la más mínima idea de con quien había chocado.

 **-Son bonitos-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

Pudo sentir como alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro teniendo que despertar y alzar la vista un poco más para encontrarse con su amiga quien solo lo hacía caminar hacia atrás.

 **-Lo lamento mucho, el es un poco distraído pero no volverá a pasar-** comento antes de obligarlo a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban **–Vamos Wander, será mejor que nos vayamos-**

 **-De acuerdo-** no se opuso, ni le complico el hecho de llevárselo pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás intentando encontrar entre sus pensamientos esa mirada pero no llegaba a nada, era como si nunca se hubieran encontrado, no podría olvidar esos ojos **-¿Quién era él?-**

 **-Alguien a quien debes evitar si no te quieres meter en problemas-**

No comprendió, no parecía ser alguien malo como para estar adecuado a esa advertencia.

 **-No parecía ser malvado-**

 **-Pero lo es, amigo, estamos hablando de Hater, el odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la música alegre, o la esperanza y las buenas acciones cosa que eres tu-** se detuvo cuando sintió que ya no era necesario seguir caminando **–Quiero mantenerte a salvo, aléjate del director-**

En realidad, eso explicaba mucho, nunca supo quien dirigía a toda la preparatoria, o si el retrato de esa persona que se encontraba en el pasillo de los trofeos era quien estaba encargado de ese lugar. Ahora esas dudas eran correspondidas y se reemplazaban por unas nuevas.

 **-Pero se ve muy joven…-**

 **-Tomo el puesto de su padre cuando falleció, en esos momentos el lugar era un poco más apagado y temeroso por eso nadie se acerca a la dirección o desea acercarse a este, la perdida lo afecto demasiado y se convirtió casi en un tirano por eso es mejor que lo evites, las personas se han animado un poco desde tu llegada y nadie quisiera verte en detención-**

 **-No es su culpa, solo necesita alguien que lo intente animar-**

 **-No seas tú esa persona o te meterás en problemas-**

Tal vez debería escuchar a su amiga, tal vez debía obedecer a Sylvia y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban…

Pero eso le quitaría una nueva aventura.

 **-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-**

* * *

Wander era muy bueno ayudando a las personas como a la vez era excelente metiéndose en problemas que lo llevaran a detención donde de vez en cuando podía estar cerca de aquel hombre que tanto atraía a su ser, las personas no comprendían el por qué hacia un esfuerzo enorme por lograr estar cerca de su lado. Pero deseaba entender porque este odiaba tantas cosas o la razón de que se comportara de esa forma tan compulsiva que lo dejaba con una reputación para nada deseable; no podía dejar que otras personas lo definieran cuando este mismo ni siquiera podía describirse y eso no era justo.

No era una autoridad para declarar que cosas lo eran o que cosas no, pero dejaba guiarse por su instinto y estaba consciente que cosas no permitiría.

 **-Vamos, solo quiero que me diga quién es usted Don Odion-**

 **-Deja de molestar con eso Wander y te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me llames de esa forma-**

 **-Dejare de llamarlo así cuando usted admita que solo quiere a alguien que lo haga sentirse feliz-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre quieres meterte en problemas para molestarme con esto? ¿Qué tan difícil era ser como los otros?-**

 **-Otros lo juzgan yo no quiero hacer eso aparte dices que odias muchas cosas ¡Queda perfectamente que te diga Odion!-** defendió las razones por las cuales se encontraban en ese lugar **–Y, me gustaría ser la persona que le haga comprender que no todo es malo y si la única forma de que me haga caso es terminando aquí pues bien ¡Espero que tenga un lugar especial para mí!-**

Frunció el ceño, teniendo que rodar los ojos y tomar la punta de su nariz para suspirar **–Eres irritante-** sintió su mirada sobre el teniendo que mirarlo fijamente y torcer la boca **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Me siguen gustando tus ojos, son muy lindos-**

Tuvo que mirar a otro lado, cada vez que decía aquello, cuando el otro empezaba a decirle todas las cosas que e parecían atractivas de su persona su rostro empezaba arder. Estaba tanto tiempo con el menor, pasaba tanto rato junto con el más bajo que por momentos el mismo muy en el fondo se encontraba confesando que era lindo, un algodón de azúcar andante. Le molestaba un poco, quería molestarse siempre por eso pero después de un punto, de verlo siempre sonreírle fue imposible odiarlo.

No sentía la necesidad de detestarlo como a la gran parte de la existencia.

 **-Eso no cambiara nada, sigo molesto por encontrarme siempre aquí intentando corregir algo que no es malo ni un caos, solo haces que mi trabajo como director y maestro se complique ¿No quieres hacerme un favor e irte ya a ser normal? ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?-**

 **-Por favor, quiero ayudarlo ¡Quiero hacerlo sentir feliz! Deme la oportunidad de mostrarle que no todo es amargura y maldad, permítame enseñarle las cosas que se puede perder si decide amargarse-**

 **-¡Tu no me harás sentir feliz, ni hoy ni nunca! ¿Esta claro?-**

Le reclamo llegando a sonar exagerado, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, a tanta ternura y delicadeza y que alguien de repente se interesara en el era incomodo y raro, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar o actuar, por todos la galaxia ¡Si había veces en que tenía que apoyarse de aquel estudiante que parecía estar enterado de más cosas que él en todo su vida! ¿Cómo esperaban que enfrentara eso solo?

 **-Mientes-** sentenció, teniendo que pararse de su asiento **–No hay necesidad de hacerlo conmigo, no lo culpare por sus acciones-** dijo con más suavidad, con una voz baja y calmada

Solo tuvo que mirarlo avanzar hacia su dirección para alzar una ceja **–Yo no miento, y deberías volver a tu lugar ya conoces las reglas-** ordeno, pero solo pudo darse cuenta que el otro lo iba a ignorar por lo cual hizo un bufido

 **-Claro que lo haces, tus ojos me lo dicen, no quieres estar solo pero está bien, no lo estás aquí estoy yo-**

 **-No sé de lo que hablas-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí-**

 **-Wander por última vez ¡Regresa a tu lugar!-**

Sintió como aquellas manos pequeñas y suaves tomaban las suyas, haciéndole sentir un extraño cosquilleo teniendo que mostrar incomodidad ante esas acciones. No podía darle importancia a eso pero lo hacía, y aquello era lo que complicaba tanto esa escena, trataba por no sentirse raro ni mucho menos que su rostro empezara a adquirir color, pero esa irritante sonrisa del otro, esa mirada ilusionada solo ocasionaba disgusto, apaciguaba todo lo que era.

Apagaba su ira y disgustos, controlaba todo aquel odio que deseaba tener en esos instantes.

 **-Si tú quieres que me vaya quiero que me lo digas ahora, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas lo que realmente deseas-**

Tenía la oportunidad de tener paz en esos instantes, podía conseguir calma en un futuro con algo tan simple, algo tan sencillo.

Solo se necesitaban un par de palabras.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía pronunciarlas?

 **-Yo…-**

Le desconcentraba aquella seguridad que el otro transmitía, ese brillo único que no podía encontrar en otras personas, que nunca se topo en su vida y ahora en sus 25 años aseguraba que ni siquiera en un futuro podría encontrar algo tan ilusionado como esos orbes esmeralda.

 **-Yo quiero…-**

No podía pensar con claridad, su rostro era aquel gran distractor que lo desconcertaba en cada segundo, no lograba ni siquiera estar seguro de lo que era o debía sentir, era como si aquel chico de 17 años pudiera jugar con él como si fuera algo de todos los días, como si en realidad aquello valiera la pena. Y en ese punto no sabía si en realidad el llegaba a valer la pena para que el otro pusiera tanto esfuerzo en lo que ni el mismo podía asegurar.

 **-Quiero arrepentirme de esto-**

Dejo de pensar y se dejo controlar por sus acciones, solo teniendo que levantar a este para besarlo de una forma brusca y desesperada, como si con ello pudiera callar todo lo que le molestaba de su persona y extinguir las cosas que realmente le gustaban, tratando de encontrar coherencia en ese mar de desastre.

Quería saber si con este finalmente podía dejar de estar perdiendo los estribos.

 **-Sera mejor que vuelvas a clases, ha sido suficiente por hoy, no quiero que la gente se preocupe y piense que algo ha pasado-**

No espero ni un segundo, solo lo bajo y salió de aquel sitio tan rápido como el ritmo en el que ahora se encontraba su corazón.

 **-Supongo que de estos problemas hablaba Sylvia-** comento en bajo, sintiendo su rostro caliente y un dolor en el pecho **–Me pregunto si soy el único en sentir esto, tal vez sea algo malo y él un poco mayor pero…se sintió real, sentí que puedo hacerlo feliz-** estaba animado, tan confundido y sin idea de que hacer, estaba nervioso, en ese punto no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal **–Sylvia me va a matar si se entera-**

Y a pesar de eso su cabeza insistía en volver a repetir eso, en mostrar que tal vez, aquello era mejor para ambos y probablemente para todos.

Aun si resultaba extraño.


	2. Martes

_**Bueno, bueno, que apenas se me ocurre presentarme en este fandom, en fin, yo vengo a traer esta idea que surgió con una gran persona festejando el acontecimiento que hubo de South Park haciendo que por un tiempo indefinido hagamos un tributo semanal a nuestros queridos fandom's u Otp's en esta semana toco la que tenemos en Galaxia Wander (Wander Over Yonder).**_

 _ **Como lo he dicho, todo esto es random, no sigue una dimensión u orden cronológico así que no se preocupen por no encontrarle relación alguna, yo les diré cuando de verdad tenga referencia con un futuro o el anterior.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, les dejo con la historia.**_

 ** _Au (Alternative Universe) Slash/Yaoi Hater/Wander_**

* * *

 **Corazones de cristal**

 _ **"Todo mundo necesita amor**_

 _ **Todo mundo necesita comprensión**_

 _ **Y es nuestro deber ayudar a Cupido**_

 _ **A encontrar en aquellos corazones de cristal**_

 _ **La persona que por toda la vida los va amar**_

 _ **No importa que tan difícil sea, o que tan imposible se vea**_

 _ **Haremos todo lo posible para que las personas siempre sean felices**_

 _ **Ese es nuestro existir"**_

 _ **-Travellers love**_

* * *

Aquel lema relucía en ese lugar tan colorido y animado, mostrando con toda seguridad de que nunca se rendirían ante cualquier situación sin importar lo complicado que llegara a volverse porque en verdad aquel gran equipo de trabajadores eran capaz de hacer casi todo lo imposible por mostrar que cada persona estaba destinada a ser feliz junto a otra. Solo había necesidad de checar las paredes quienes alababan el trabajo duro que cada uno a puesto para llegar a donde ahora estaban puesto que relucían las fotos de todas aquellas parejas felices que ahora mostraban el producto de su palabra de honor:

"Toda persona tiene derecho a ser feliz con otra, y es nuestro deber juntar a esas dos personas"

Y lo hacían de una magnifica manera.

Esencialmente una persona que en ese lugar era tan conocido por su dedicación a su trabajo, por ganarse tantas veces el empleado del mes y nunca rendirse a pesar de que las probabilidades de fracasar eran muy altas; Wander estaba seguro que todo era posible, nunca tiro la toalla a pesar de que muchas veces estuvo a punto de fracasar, pero veía toda esperanza en lo que creía, en lo que el aseguraba y eso lo llevaba a triunfar, a ser el mejor. Ver a las personas salir contentas de ahí, de mirarlas con las manos entrelazadas estaba satisfecho.

Era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir por tanta lucha.

Pero hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, existen cosas que simplemente no tienen solución y lo único que queda es resignarse, pero él se negaba a no intentarlo, a dar todo lo que tenia sin importar que al final no funcionara. Mostraría a cada persona que con algo de fe todo era posible, que solo era cuestión de pensar positivo.

 **-Me rindo-**

 **-Espera, podemos solucionarlo-**

 **-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Han sido 6 citas en esta semana! Ninguna de ellas ha llegado al final, no podemos hacerlo, me rindo ¡Renuncio a este reto!-**

Se tuvo que asomar, curioso de todo aquel ruido y solo pudo encontrar a su amiga discutir con uno de sus compañeros el cual parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

 **-Lo hemos prometido, es en nuestro lema ¡No podemos rendirnos!-**

 **-A no ser que alguien haga milagros no creo que ese hombre tenga solución-**

 **-¿De quién está hablando?-** interrumpió aprovechando que las otras personas se encontraban aun conviviendo entre ellas, tanto las parejas ya creadas como aquellos que preguntaban si en realidad ese sitio resolvería sus problemas

 **-¿Recuerdas al hombre que he estado atendiendo desde el domingo?-**

Asintió, teniendo que ver a Sylvia suspirar pesadamente como si aquello fuera algo tan molesto y pesado como para querer recordar algo.

 **-Sí-**

 **-Pues bien, ha arruinado cada una de sus citas, las personas ya lo reconocen y su reputación es miserable ¡Es imposible encontrarle a alguien!-**

 **-¿Pero qué sucede con nuestro lema? ¿Con nuestra palabra?-**

 **-Creo que no todos tienen a esa otra mitad Wander, lo siento amigo pero creo que es algo que nosotros ya no podemos ayudar-** le comento, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda dándole aliento con eso

 **-Pero…-** intento decir algo más pero al escuchar a las personas pedir la presencia de cada uno tuvo que aceptar aquello más que nada por compromiso de no hacer esperar a otros **–No lo dejen ir, tengo una idea-**

Tuvieron que mirarlo, sin entender a lo que se refería pero conociéndolo sabían que no importaba que tan extraño fuera la idea siempre funcionaria aun si pareciera que no, o que de verdad hacían que ellas terminaran preocupadas hasta el punto de tener que intervenir antes de que se dañara a el mismo por sus locas propuestas que el mismo ponía en práctica.

 **-¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo? ¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera tu logras hacerlo?-**

 **-Fracasar no es una solución-**

 **-Pero si una probabilidad-** le informo, teniendo que acomodar aquellos mechones azules **–Y una grande-**

Solo pudo mostrar un rostro que expresaba ofensa, como si aquello fuera un insulto bastante cruel como para hacer eso.

 **-Vamos, no es tiempo para pensar en imposibilidades aparte, confió en mi mejor amigo si él dice que puede hacerlo lo creeré-** defendió para abrazar de lado al más bajo y despeinarlo, aprovechando que solo en ocasiones este no usaba su sombrero por no estar permitido en aquel lugar **–Vamos Layla, tenemos que distraer a alguien-**

Asintió la celeste, teniendo que estirarse **–Misión imposible, aquí vamos-**

Y cada quien volvió a tomar su destino, teniendo que asegurar que aquello será un caos en definitiva, pero hablaban de la persona que era capaz de encantar a casi cualquier ser de ese lugar, desconfiar era lo que menos podían hacer; si el pudo hacer que ese sitio se llenara de romances reales, de que las personas tuvieran una historia feliz podría lograrlo, podría hacerlo.

Pero esa era una de las imposibilidades más grandes que existían a la vez que era una gran posibilidad.

Solo quedaba esperar y ver si ese hombre tan caótico lograba finalmente ganar algún corazón que pudiera reclamar como suyo.

* * *

Hay tantas posibilidades, un gran marque de error, todo era posible en esos momentos, podía fallar o lograrlo nadie se lo podía asegurar pero ha dado gran parte de su vida, de su ser por ayudar a otros a conseguir lo que nunca creyeron posible, en mostrarles que podía ser realidad aquello de un amor verdadero y duradero. Era tan capaz de darlo todo, era capaz de esforzarse 7 días a la semana en 11 horas diarias para mostrarlo.

Podía esforzarse a darlo todo a cambio de nada.

Y lo ponía a prueba en esos momentos en que se miraba frente al espejo, colocándose una peluca dorada, larga y ondulada, aquel sencillo maquillaje sobre su rostro para ocultar las facciones masculinas y claramente aquel vestido simple sin gran detalle o exageración haciendo juego con sus zapatillas. Tal vez para los que nunca lo conocieron aquello les llegara a parecer raro pero para todos quienes se habían tomado la molestia de averiguar su vida verían que sencillamente a él le daba por vestirse de mujer en ciertas situaciones y que tendía a ser rubia en esas ocasiones.

Mayormente lo hacía para ayudarles a los demás a practicar en sus citas, aun si fuese raro al final.

 **-Bien, estoy listo para eso-** puso ambas manos sobre su cadera, teniendo que sacar suavemente el aire **–Veamos que tan difícil es la situación-**

En vez de hacerle sentir que aquello sería imposible le alentaba, todas las cosas que eran complicadas para el significaban que eran las mejores.

Aunque probablemente a él le gustaba todo lo que le resultara emocionante.

Pero a veces esas situaciones eran aun más complicadas de lo que uno esperaba…bueno, era verdad que no era sencillo juntar a dos personas y que realmente sean una pareja ideal, podían equivocarse o triunfar, todo era válido en esos temas y no lo iba a negar pero nunca creyó que realmente para lo que otros consideraban un asco a él le resultaba atractivo y gracioso, tan interesante y ruidoso. Aquel pelirrojo en vez de resultarle una pérdida de tiempo (como a la gran mayoría) le parecía ser algo que valía la pena; si, era un hombre que le gustaba no quedarse callado y cambiar los temas abruptamente, no tenia tantos modales y podía reírse por un largo tiempo del mismo chiste, también ser el hombre menos educado que cualquiera podía encontrar.

Pero le gustaba, pensaba que era una persona tan real y sin miedo a ser lo que él quería ser. Era admirable.

 **-Hater-**

 **-Entonces el-**

Le dio una suave patada a su pierna para que se callara solo escuchando como este se quejaba y solo hacia el intento de no reír por eso **–Lo siento por eso pero ya es tarde, están casi cerrando el lugar y no creo que quieras estar aquí el resto de la noche ¿O sí?-**

Miro alrededor, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todo el lugar cada vez estaba más vacío y eran casi los únicos en aquel restaurante o al menos los que parecían ser un poco más animados y ruidosos (esencialmente el) **–Pero ni siquiera hemos estado 15 minutos aquí-**

 **-Llevamos 3 horas, no nos hemos movido de este lugar-** empezó a reír en bajo, teniendo que negar levemente con la cabeza **-¿En verdad no tienes idea de la hora que es?-**

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mostrar que se equivocaba pero no era alguien quien pudiera leer la mente y siendo él tampoco tenía muchos milagros pero el orgullo y la vanidad hacían cosas increíblemente desastrosas **-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Por quién me estas tomando? Si claramente son…-** intento buscar con la mirada algo que le diera la hora exacta aunque no era tan disimulado como él esperaba **–Justamente las…-**

Sonrió tan entretenido por su esfuerzo de tener la razón por la cual busco en su bolsa una pequeña pluma para escribir en una servilleta en la hora en que se encontraban.

 **-Hey, Hater, ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-**

 **-¿Qué cosa?-**

Le mostró aquel par de números, intentando verse disimulado y fingir que no lo ayuda para nada ya que el otro alzo los brazos victorioso.

 **-¡Ja! Es medianoche, te dije que sabia-**

 **-Me impresionas-** halago con una voz suave **–Pero creo que sería mejor irnos, no quisiera que se te hiciera tarde en el trabajo por mi culpa, eres el sucesor de una empresa eso no se vería bien-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-** tomo su barbilla, pensativo sobre eso **–Supongo que tienes algo de razón-**

 **-Gracias-**

Por lo que sabía este nunca pagaba las cuentas por lo cual solo tuvo que pedir el recibo por la comida y dejar la cantidad exacta mas una pequeña propina para el camarero, el otro lo vio raro, suponía que este nunca se le había ocurrido hacer eso antes. Debería molestarle pero solo le parecía un poco distraído, inclusive nuevo en todo eso tal y como él solo que tantos años aconsejando a otros servía de algo.

 **-Sí, antes de irnos y eso yo quisiera, bueno, tu sabes-**

Alzo una ceja ante eso.

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Quisiera saber si tu y yo, ah, si tal vez nosotros…-**

 **-Estaría encantada de salir contigo de nuevo-**

 **-No pude haberlo dicho mejor-** tomo todos los créditos, como si de verdad el hubiera dicho aquella tal cual como este

Termino por levantarse de su asiento, sacudiendo elegantemente su vestido y dándole la espalda para marcharse pero antes de avanzar lo miro sobre su hombro **-¿Te gustaría acompañarme afuera?-** pregunto, con aquel toque de coquetería y seguridad

 **-Claro, es decir, si tu quieres-** se levanto torpemente, teniendo que alcanzarla y volver a recuperar la postura que claramente descuidaba **–Puedo hacerte sentir segura-**

Puso su mano sobre su boca intentando no soltar una carcajada y parecer grosero o que eso de verdad no lo creía para nada **–Oh, mi héroe-** dramatizo, como si en realidad fuera una damisela en peligro en espera de que su caballero la salvara

No lograba comprender por qué otras personas aseguraban que no era entretenido o mínimamente bueno, el se divertido, de verdad lo hizo, le agrado mucho la compañía del otro y llegaba a resultarle verdaderamente lindo, Hater era una persona atractiva, no lo negaba pero eso no era lo que le gustaba en totalidad, también tenía que ver con su mirar, la forma en la que mostraba las cosas que deseaba, aquella determinación por hacer las cosas, la forma de hacer algún desastre y aun así disimular elegancia. Era una persona complicada, con bastante actitudes desenfrenadas, probablemente eso era lo que más podía decir que le atraía.

No comprendía como otros no disfrutaban eso.

 **-¿Mañana a la misma hora?-**

Estaba a punto de subir, estaba a punto de irse y dejar eso atrás y haberle dado al otro la suficiente confianza para buscar a alguien.

Pero algo lo impulso a cerrar la puerta para dejar ir aquel taxi.

 **-¿Y qué tal el resto de la noche?-**

¿Qué tanto se puede hacer por amor? ¿Hasta dónde seriamos capaz de llegar para complacer a la persona a la que amamos? ¿Qué tanto arriesgaríamos por la persona que roba los sueños de uno? Tal vez todo, poco o nada, le darías el universo o simplemente entregarías tu corazón, desnudarías tu alma y le permitirías total acceso a tu ser pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando se enamoraba de una mentira? ¿Qué sucedía cuando se fingía ser otra persona para seguir sintiéndose amada? No podía llevar una doble vida por siempre, no podría disimular ser una mujer por el otro.

Pero…

De verdad lo amaba, de verdad se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre tan peculiar, tan extraño y enigmático, que aun si fuese un villano le gustaría, el tenia cosas que otros no, el podía sentir que este era tan especial, tan único y maravilloso a su manera; él era bueno en los sentimientos ajenos, en sus situaciones pero en ese punto no sabía qué hacer. Si el otro no lo aceptaba tal y como era ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué tanto dolería? No lo quería saber, temía saber la respuesta.

 **-Tienes que hacerlo-**

Se dijo a sí mismo, con total confianza en su voz.

 **-No puedo hacerle esto ¿Qué clase de persona sería? Va a pensar que jugué con el-**

Lentamente empezaba a dudar, se llenaba de pánico y nervios.

 **-Pero…no se merece que le mienta, merece algo mejor si es acaso que no soy lo que esperaba-**

Hubo un silencio, su voz ya no hizo presencia para que el eco del timbre hiciera lugar y le hiciera recordar que solo estaba a un par de metros de su decisión.

De su destino.

Solo pudo dirigirse a la puerta estando consciente de que el otro lo esperaba para marcharse a un lugar que desconocía, pero apretó fuertemente sus manos antes de abrir y cerrar los ojos. La verdad tarde o temprano era descubierta, tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

Y en ese instante, donde su mano sostenía aquella farsa, donde mostraba lo que tanto tiempo oculto dejo de hacer presión, dejo de tener la valentía con la que salió dejando que todo se cayera, dejando que el mismo no quisiera ver nada. Y así fue, no volvió abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba, solo mantenía la esperanza pero cuando finalmente volvió a alzar la vista, cuando decidió enfrentar su realidad no había nada.

No había nadie.

Sintió como si algo se rompiera, como si dentro de él hubiera un derrumbe.

 **-El va a estar bien, va a encontrar a alguien-**

Le invadió el deseo de querer llorar, el de querer romper en llanto.

 **-Es un hombre maravilloso y la persona que esté a su lado también lo será-**

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, teniendo que apretar su pecho como si quisiera contener su corazón para que no se saliera.

 **-Va a estar bien, siempre lo está-**

¿Qué tanto se puede dar por otros? ¿Qué tanto se arriesgaría uno para mostrar que todo mundo puede amar sin importar lo difícil que sea? ¿Qué tanto se puede perder cuando uno mismo se destroza por hacer lo posible por darle un corazón a alguien más? Tal vez el propio, tal vez la vida y la ilusión…

O simplemente las ganas de saber del amor.


	3. Miércoles

**Dentro de uno**

 ** _Podía querer el universo a sus pies_**

 ** _Podía desear que el mundo estuviera bajo su poder_**

 ** _Había tantas cosas que anhelaba poseer_**

 ** _Pero…_**

 ** _¿Cómo saber si realmente aquello realmente lo quería?_**

 ** _¿Cómo saber que de verdad aquello lo haría feliz?_**

 ** _Si ni siquiera el mismo se entendía_**

 ** _Si ni el mismo comprendía el porqué, la razón, el motivo_**

 ** _De que muy en el fondo él, solamente él estuviera ahí_**

 ** _Haciéndolo sentir tan extrañamente bien…_**

* * *

Y en esos momentos en el que estaba consciente de que con tan solo un deseo podría conseguir todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que alguna vez quiso. Nadie estaba ahí para impedírselo ni siquiera aquel extraño hombre tan molesto que siempre, por coincidencia, arruinaba todos sus planes, todas sus ideas y lo sacaba de quicio. Le era irritante. Pero ahora que estaba en ese punto, a pocos segundos de obtener todo se sentía grandioso, el villano más grande de todos.

Por fin les mostraría a todos que era el mejor, que obtendría lo que siempre quiso:

Un universo sirviéndole solo a él.

 **-Entonces tu eres el merecedor de un deseo, bien ¿Sabes que es lo que quieres?-**

 **-Dominar la galaxia entera, ¡Ser el mejor villano de todos los tiempos!-** grito con euforia, sin deseos de contener ahora la emoción que lo dominaba

 **-¿Es acaso que no sabes cómo cumplo los deseos?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

Hizo un quejido, teniendo que suspirar con desgana **–Solo cumplo aquellos que vengan dentro de uno, desde el corazón, no necesito saber de qué tratan puedo leerlos la única condición es que lo aceptes, no hay devoluciones-**

 **-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!-**

Y en esos momentos solo sintió como una brillante luz consumía todo ese lugar.

Finalmente lo había logrado, al fin tendría el mundo en las palmas de sus manos pero si era así ¿Por qué no se sentía más poderoso? ¿Por qué en esos instantes no escuchaba a la gente corear su nombre en alto y con orgullo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 **-¿Le sucede algo?-**

No, no podía ser esa voz.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

Por todo lo que existía, no debía ser él. Alzo la vista a donde había escuchado aquella voz para encontrarse con aquella persona que siempre viajaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese peculiar sombrero y un entusiasmo que le asqueaba; aunque todo alrededor era blanco ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Alguien debía explicar en ese instante que sucedía.

 **-Wander, tu, ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Siempre te encuentras arruinando mis planes!-** reclamo entre fuertes quejas que parecían ser más que nada un berrinche para nada apropiado para su edad **-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú!?-**

Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Tuvo que solamente reír, teniendo que negar la cabeza **–No sé cómo conoce mi nombre pero creo que me confunde, yo nunca antes te había visto si fuera así te hubiera recordado seguramente-** estiro su mano, ofreciendo su ayuda para servirle de apoyo y pudiera levantarse

Rechazo su ayuda teniendo que levantarse y sacudir su traje **–No te hagas el inocente conmigo, se tus verdaderas intenciones-**

 **-Si eso te hace feliz, está bien-** alzo la vista, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado **–No quiero molestarte pero ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? Seguramente tú nos has traído aquí, siempre me metes en problemas-**

 **-Lo juro por mis insignias de los boy scouts que no se de lo que está hablando ¡Nunca lo he visto en mi vida! Aunque siento que he visto sus ojos antes pero no estoy seguro de eso, aparte he perdido a mi amiga y no quiero preocuparla-**

 **-No menciones a esa rosada-**

 **-¿La conoces?-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, siempre están andando de un lado a otro ayudando a todos aquellos que los necesite y haciéndome fracasar ¿Qué estabas esperando? ¡Tú eres mi enemigo más grande! Y mírame estoy en este lugar contigo, esto no puede estar pasando ¡Arruinaste todo, otra vez!-**

Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos **–Con todo el respeto le diré que me está ofendiendo, le he dicho que nunca en mi vida lo he visto, ni siquiera lo conozco además ¡No soy tu enemigo! ¿Cómo podría serlo? Todo mundo es un amigo-**

 **-Tú no eres mi amigo-**

 **-Pero tú si eres uno para mí-**

Bufo, ahora debía quedarse en ese sitio sin idea de que hacer. No deseaba estar todo el día con él ni mucho menos ahora que le resultaba aún más irritante que de costumbre.

 **-Tenía que ser que ahora no recuerdes nada, genial ¡Simplemente genial! Yo siendo el villano más grande de todos estoy aquí, sin idea de donde estoy contigo fingiendo amnesia, no pudo ser mejor-** se tomo la punta de la nariz intentando relajarse pero solo podía terminar en una rabieta **-¡No puedo creer que me suceda todo esto a mí!-**

 **-Lamento mucho ser una molestia, le prometo que no es mi intención molestarlo ni irritarlo pero no puedo entender mucho de lo que habla pero si necesita ayuda puede contar conmigo ¿Está bien?-** le sonrió, para tomar sus manos y mirarlo con esos grandes ojos que mostraban todo lo que sentía que ciertamente era el intento de comprenderlo **–Pero sigue siendo el mejor villano de todos ¡Piensa en eso y no te rindas! Las cosas suceden para darnos lecciones o para hacer todo más entretenido-** animo, ignorando mucho que este podía detestar tanto lo que decía **-Nos veremos luego, uh…-**

 **-Debes estar bromeando-**

 **-Creo que apenas se me ocurrió preguntar tu nombre-**

Suspiro, era mejor acabar con todo eso **–Hater-**

 **-Entonces fue un placer en conocerte Hater, espero que encuentres a la persona con la que tanto me estas confundiendo, adiós-**

Lo soltó, dándole la espalda para dar marcha a su búsqueda inicial.

No pudo dejar de mirarlo, teniendo que preguntarse lo que ahora planeaba pero lo dejo a un lado cuando busco su celular para poder llamar y pedir rescate de donde sea que este pero no encontraba ninguna señal, no había nada, era como si el lugar solo fuera un escenario creado solo para dos; hubiera dado todo para que, no tuviera que compartirlo con el nómada al que tanto le guardaba rencor. Maldijo en bajo, necesitaba entender como había acabado ahí, en ese sitio. Estuvo quieto unos momentos, teniendo que tomar un lugar en el suelo y poder sentarse, tan estresado, queriendo que todo aquello acabara.

Pero no se detenía, no paraba, seguía ahí tan quieto, tan perdido como en el inicio.

Deseaba tanto entender esos momentos.

Y de la nada solo pudo ver un pequeño papel rodando hasta sus pies, teniendo que tomarlo, por algún motivo sentía que era necesario ver lo que poseía, como si fuera justamente para él.

 ** _"Bienvenido a tu deseo, no lo arruines, solo tienes una oportunidad para poder volver a iniciar con él._**

 ** _Disfruta lo que tanto deseabas._**

 ** _-Wish"_**

Arrugo el papel, teniendo que hacerlo una bolsa de papel y terminar lanzándola fuera de su vista, refunfuñando ante eso ¿Qué clase de broma era? ¿De qué se supone que se trataba todo ello? ¡Él nunca desearía estar a su lado! ¡Era evidente que lo detestaba demasiado! Ahora sentía como algo golpeaba su cabeza teniendo que quejarse y agarrar lo que sea que había sido proyectado contra él.

 ** _"Hablo en serio, deja de hacerte el difícil ¡Ve de una vez por todas y quédate a su lado! No puedo salvar tu trasero por siempre, dije que no había devoluciones así que ¡Hazlo!_**

 ** _-Wish"_**

Estaba a punto de hacerlo una bola de papel pero al momento de escuchar relámpagos tan cerca de su situación prefirió guardarlo en muestra de que haría aquella exigencia.

 **-Es la única forma en la que este cerca suyo, solo si me amenazan, esto es patético-**

Miraba a todos lados intentando ver a esa masa tan lleno de vida y emociones, siendo llamativo y para nada aburrido, lo odiaba tanto, no toleraba el cómo este podía ser tan bueno con todos sin importar quién o como era la persona, la forma en la que siempre regalaba una sonrisa, su dedicación por animar a quien sea que necesitara algo de felicidad, aquella determinación tan contagiosa que en ocasiones lo gobernada, el hecho de que hiciera lo posible por hacerlo sentir tan grande. Intento controlar aquella sensación de cosquilleo, siempre la sentía cuando lo pensaba, cuando de vez en cuando se distraía en esa apariencia tan…tan apacible y adorable.

Negó con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Otra vez estaba describiendo al otro? Hizo una mueca, debía detenerse, debía parar todo lo que se armaba.

 **-No recuerdo este lugar, todo parece estar igual-**

Escucho suaves risas cerca de ahí teniendo que guiarse por estas hasta el punto de encontrarse a este, junto a varios niños quienes se encimaban en él y reclamaban sus dulces, como si se trataran de piratas espaciales, cada uno con un espada de madera reluciendo al aire. La escena le era repugnante pero…

Wander parecía estar tan feliz, mostraba esa sonrisa tan encantadora que siempre mostraba.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, no podía frenarlo, no podía detenerlo; se congelo, no pudo decir ni hacer nada solamente perderse entre aquel rostro que mostraba toda la felicidad que le daba al hacer buenas acciones, en hacerle sentir al mundo que todo era perfecto cuando se creía que el mundo era así.

No entendía porque su respiración ahora era anormal.

 **-¡Danos todo lo que tengas marinero de estrellas!-**

 **-Esperen ¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse! ¡Aléjense!-** exigió, intentando alejar a estos pero al punto de verse atrapado, al sentir como estos se abalanzaban contra él empezó a poner fuerza, removiéndose para deshacerse de estos pero al ver que no lo lograba empezó a quejarse **-¡Dejen de estar encimados sobre mi! ¡Vayan a molestar o robar o lo que sea que hagan! ¡Déjenme! Argh-**

 **-Oigan chicos, escuche que en esa tienda están regalando dulces-**

 **-¡Vamos por los dulces!-**

Suspiro al verse libre de esos pequeños monstruos quienes solo hacían que tuviera jaqueca, no hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y solo permaneció acostado teniendo que decir cosas que simplemente no se entendían por la velocidad y falta de coherencia con lo que salían y el mismo mostrara que estaba irritado. Estaba deseoso de hacer daños a propiedad o persona ajena a sus intereses.

 **-¿No te hicieron ningún daño? Son algo bruscos pero no es su culpa-**

Lo miro, sus ojos más cerca de lo que hubiera pensado, aquel rostro delicado expresando preocupación, su rostro empezó arder y el solo pudo mirar a otro lado **–Si solo han hecho un par de raspones con sus torpes espadas, estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no sucede nada-**

Lograba sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, solo haciéndolo tragar saliva duramente.

 **-No son tan graves pero ¿No te arde? Estas algo rojo ¿Te sientes mareado o algo?-**

 **-No, yo, en serio no tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien Wander puedes seguir haciendo lo que sea que hacías hace unos instantes-**

 **-Hace unos instantes jugaba con unos niños porque quería entretenerlos un rato pero ahora quiero intentar curar esas pequeñas heridas-**

Murmuraba varias cosas principalmente regaños para el mismo por sentir como su respiración era consumida **–No siento mucho ardor mejor hagamos otras cosas porque sigo pensando en eso te juro que yo-**

 **-No tienes que jurar nada-** lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios tan divertido por eso **–Nada de maldades contra niños Hater, serás un villano o todo lo que quieras pero eso no significa que te dejare que les hagas daño, son solo pequeños que querían jugar no los puedes culpar-**

 **-Sí que puedo-** comento cuando quito el dedo del otro sobre sus labios **-¿O a quien hago responsable por sus actos?-**

 **-A mí-**

 **-Pero tú no has hecho nada-**

 **-Pero tampoco ellos hicieron algo que tuviera el propósito de hacer daño-**

 **-Deberías dejar de ver por otros y mirar por ti mismo, es molesto que ayudes a todos-**

 **-Ayudar es algo bueno y es algo que siempre he querido hacer, puedo ver bien en ti que eso lo sabes-**

Dejo que el empezara a tocar los leves rasguños que se encontraban, debería doler pero el otro era tan cuidadoso que no le quedaba mucha más que soportar ese trato que era bastante empalagoso, no sabía porque pero sentía que estaba exagerando, era demasiado delicado con el…

Robaba su propia respiración ya era algo digno del nómada estrella.

 **-Uh, Wander-**

Se detuvo al escucharlo **-¿Qué sucede?-**

Tuvo que pensar por unos segundos lo que diría asegurándose de que eso sonaba y era normal **–Quiero, me gustaría recompensar mi actitud anterior…yo, solo es, estoy empezando de nuevo todo y me está abrumando, estoy seguro que me volví loco pero si sigo con esto me volverá un completo psicópata-**

Pudo verle reír, tan suave y bajo, de una forma delicada y cariñosa.

 **-No tienes que hacer eso, no hay de qué preocuparse-**

 **-Quiero hacerlo, no me hagas volver a repetirlo-**

Al verlo aceptar algo dentro de suyo se calmo y agradeció por no decir nada, por no oponerse y resignarse a eso.

De alguna forma estaba calmado, contento, era como si de verdad deseara usar esa excusa para estar con él, como si quisiera pagarle por todas las cosas que tal vez hubiera hecho mal pero no lo creía, seguramente había sido una confusión de aquel ente poderoso, tal vez aquello solo durara por un día y ya pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar, intentarlo…

A nadie mataría que hiciera un esfuerzo por disfrutarlo.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

 _-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!-_

 _Escucho aquella exigencia teniendo que detener todo, necesitaba evaluarlo detenidamente y decidir qué era lo que de verdad deseaba. Podía ver dentro de él: deseaba poder y reconocimiento, fama y destrucción, ser admirado y respetado por cada ser, deseoso de ser un gran villano que nadie pudiera detener pero había algo que callaba todo eso, algo que hacía que aquellas exigencias se volvían cada vez más pequeñas hasta el punto de visualizar finalmente lo que era._

 _Una persona sonriente, de ojos soñadores y de facciones jóvenes, algo bajo y sin duda todo lo contrario a lo que era este._

 _Estaba complacido por lo que de verdad quería muy en el fondo, la forma en la que resguardaba aquel sentimiento, negándoselo a el mismo, era capaz de ver todo el historial que tenían ambos así que le dio la oportunidad de cambiar todo, de hacerlo mejor pero solo por unos momentos, por cierto tiempo, por mostrarle que cuando tuviera la suficiente valentía de enfrentarlo pudiera ayudarlos._

 _Solo ilumino aquel sitio, cumpliendo lo que más desearía._

 _Ese pelinaranja que tanto le robaba los pensamientos y suspiros._


	4. Jueves

**PODER**

 ** _El era muy malo con las palabras_**

 ** _El era bastante malo para expresarse_**

 ** _Todo lo que tuviera que ver con decir lo que sentía se le dificultaba_**

 ** _Pero de alguna forma eso funcionaba_**

 ** _El estaba ahí, el seguía frente a él regalándole esa sonrisa_**

 ** _No se había ido, no había hecho ningún intento de escape_**

 ** _Pero el al menos para sí mismo podía expresarse mejor_**

 ** _Y en esos momentos fue donde pensó_**

 ** _¿Si él pudiera decir todo lo que sentía podría confesar todo lo que le abrumaba?_**

 ** _¿Seguiría buscándolo a pesar de no querer encontrarlo?_**

 ** _¿Seguiría sintiendo ese algo?_**

* * *

Hater no era muy bueno en muchas cosas y eso quedaba demostraba en varias situaciones, por no decir la gran parte de su vida o sus planes, principalmente en expresarse, se le complicaba tanto decir algún sentimiento verdadero que no fuera una rabieta o ira. Todos tenías esa parte que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera pero el mismo se cerraba, si ni siquiera él podía entenderse cuando trataba de dar lógica a todo lo que sucedía; era algo complicado, pero el mismo negaba ese hecho probablemente por no verse más débil, por no mostrar que otros tuvieran razón sobre él.

Era una persona que si, no le gustaba decir lo primero que tenía en mente o mostrar que sentimiento predominaba en ese instante sobre su ser pero simplemente para el eso trataba de una muestra de debilidad, el no podía tener debilidades, era imposible que las tuviera.

Pero solo una persona en todo el universo podía desnudar todo lo que pensaba.

Era tan vulnerable.

Tan inútil.

No podía engañar a esos ojos tan expresivos, tan llenos de esperanza y la seguridad que no poseía sobre decir todo lo que pasaba. Pero ni siquiera necesitaba hablar para decirlo, era como si el otro adivinara fácilmente lo que le podía suceder, como si con mirarse fuera lo suficiente para explicar todo a cambio de nada porque eso era verdad, nunca le pidió otra cosa, solo estaba ahí, quieto, tan sonriente, con ese rostro mostrando una alegría inexplicable, ese brillo que solo el más bajo poseía.

Se encontraba en calma a la vez que hacia un desastre para querer evitar esa sensación.

Era tan manuable.

Pero si tan solo aprendiera, si comprendieras como el otro hacia aquello tal vez pudiera mostrar las cosas tal y como las querías, ocultar de una mejor manera todo aquello que lo abrumaba. Si fuese más abierto ya no tendría que estar cerca de él para pensar con "claridad" no necesitaría para nada a ese maldito nómada que solo trataba de confundirlo con todo, con el mundo, el universo, lo que era y deseaba: era bastante cruel, no era algo digno de héroes pero este lo hacía ver así. Solo sentía como si le tuviera lástima, como si recompensara el hecho de intervenir siempre que estaba a punto de tenerlo todo…pero por algún motivo, por alguna razón no podía enojarse, no podía odiarlo tanto como deseaba simplemente se quedaba neutral.

No sabía ni siquiera que sentir al respecto aparte de la maldita confusión que siempre le gobernaba.

 **-Tienes que enseñarme ese truco-**

 **-Pero Hater, no es ningún truco simplemente tienes que estar seguro de lo que sientes y de la forma en la que lo quieres mostrar-**

 **-¡Ahórrate todas esas palabrerías y solo enséñame!-**

 **-Estaría encantado pero esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas-**

Murmuro varias cosas antes de sacar un leve gruñido **–Ahora enséñame a hacer esas tontas cosas de expresarse-**

Negó con la cabeza **–Solo te enseñare siempre y cuando lo pidas adecuadamente-**

 **-¡Te exijo que me enseñes!-**

 **-Casi pero esas no son las palabras correctas-**

 **-No puedes estar hablando en serio-**

Solo pudo mostrar esa sonrisa cerrando los ojos, casi con cierta inocencia a pesar de dejar claro la única condición que pedía, la única cosa que exigía.

Pudo en ese momento entender que si no lo decía nunca lo conseguiría.

 **-No puede ser que de verdad este haciendo esto-** tuvo que tranquilizarse y deshacerse las ganas de tomar al más bajo en sus manos y sacudirlo para conseguir lo que quería pero seguramente el otro lo tomaría como un juego y la verdad, no estaba de muy buen humor para tener que aclarar eso **-¿Serias tan amable de dejar de ser tan irritante y decirme como se tiene que hacer eso?-** cuando volvió abrir los ojos noto que aun esperaba más –¿ **Por…favor?-** saco con dificultad, como si le estuviese raspando la garganta

No pudo evitar reír antes de asentir **–Claro que te puedo ayudar, Odion-**

 **-No me digas de esa forma Wander, es molesto-**

 **-Pero a mí me gusta cómo te queda, es un lindo apodo-**

 **-En ese caso no me gustan los apodos menos siendo de ti-**

 **-¿Seguro?-**

 **-¿Crees que estoy dudando?-**

 **-Tal vez, tal vez no ¿Qué sientes tú?-**

Y comprendió que aquello había iniciado de una forma suave, sencillo, como si deseara hacerlo más fácil para él, como si quisiera mostrarle que no era tan difícil. Pero la cosa era que para el era demasiado complicado, no era alguien gustoso de compartir sus sensaciones, los mismos pensamientos que a veces llegaban a la soledad pero observaba como en silencio insistía en que lo hiciera en que aunque sea de una forma leve confesara su malestar.

Aunque pensándolo bien aquello era tan fácil detectarle entonces ¿Qué rayos tenía que decir? ¿Qué tenía que decir en esos instantes? Era obvio que le disgustaba, que no era fanático de ese apodo y de quien le había bautizado con este.

 **-Que es algo tonto-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-¿En serio me estas pidiendo razones?-**

 **-Por supuesto, si sabes las razones por las cuales es tonto es fácil expresarlo que solo decirlo por inercia, vamos ¡Tu puedes!-**

 **-Eso es absurdo, ¿Qué sentirías tu si te pusieran un apodo?-**

 **-No lo sé, nunca he tenido alguno ¿Podrías decirme uno?-**

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, exactamente, nunca en su vida se le ocurrió ponerle uno y ahora que estaba en esa situación no tenía idea de que ¿Cómo ponerle un sobrenombre a algo que ni siquiera te hacia gusto llamarlo por el original? Era imposible, es decir, Wander era una persona tan animada, espontanea, alegre, confiada, esperanzada, encantadora y de una manera que resultaba ser linda en la opinión de otros pero…exactamente ¿Cómo lo podía catalogar? Este solo hacía que siempre se sintiera perdido, que no entendiera mucho de lo que hablaba, que sintiera su rostro arder y de vez en cuando encontrándose pensando en este.

Era como una obsesión, una que para nada le agradaba.

Retomando el tema ¿Cómo rayos podría decirle? Era tan…tan Wander, no podía ser catalogado, su actitud era tan única que no podía ser contenida en algo era tan querido, tan deseado, el mundo lo quería, la mayoría de las personas lo amaban.

Simplemente no podía tener idea alguna de cómo llamarle.

 **-Es imposible esto-** confeso teniendo que mostrar una cara de disgusto y molestia **–No puedo encontrar algo que describa todo lo que eres, toda la molestia que causas, como eres con las personas es simplemente tan molesto, parece que iluminas en la vida de todos es como si fueras una, una…estrella-** se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al final, movió sus manos en un intento de excusarse **–Es decir, yo no…-**

 **-¿Piensas que soy una estrella?-**

 **-Yo no dije eso, no, bueno si, pero a lo que me trato de referir es que…-**

 **-Me encanta, es realmente precioso-**

Quiso refutar aquello pero al ver esos ojos con un brillo, con esos labios curveándose en una suave sonrisa, la forma en las que sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color rosado no logro contradecirlo, no pudo decir que aquello probablemente había salido por accidente. Era como si al ver esa expresión que el solo pudo provocar quisiera conservarla solo para él, en lo profundo de su memoria, donde nadie más que el recordara aquello, donde solo ese sentimiento perteneciera cuando se encontrase en soledad; de nuevo, se estaba perdiendo en algo que no le gustaba, que estaba seguro que no provenía de él.

Suspiro pesadamente, no le gustaba aquello, necesitaba dejar de pensar, se estaba perdiendo, no encontraba lo que realmente debería sentir o querer, de nuevo, se encontraba distraído, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, necesitaba eliminar el hormigueo que todo aquello le provocaba.

 **-Mejor continuemos con lo que deberíamos estar haciendo…-** murmuro teniendo que rascarse el brazo, no le gustaba de por si estar en ese sitio, tener que pedirle ayuda y esencialmente aquel deseo de querer mirar por más tiempo ese gesto tan cautivador **–No puedes hacerme perder el tiempo con esas cosas, ni siquiera entiendo tu punto solo haces que me sienta más confundido de lo que inicialmente estaba-**

 **-Eso es bueno, que sepas lo que pasa a tu alrededor, estamos progresando y eso significa que en poco tiempo podrás decir todo lo que quieras-**

 **-Odio hacer esto-**

 **-Es porque eres un Odion-** burlo, de esa manera tan infantil y blanca, sin nada de crueldad o maldad era tan pura

 **-Deja de decirme así-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

Nuevamente, algo dentro de sí empezaba a sucumbir contra este **–Solo provocaras que me enoje-** por unos minutos el impulso de quedarse en silencio a su lado fue una necesidad o hacer el suficiente ruido a su lado, lo que sea, algo quería estar cerca de él **–Y no me quiero enojar ahora, estrella-** no pudo contenerlo, deseaba tanto volver a ver ese rostro tan iluminado por algo tan sencillo como esa palabra

Y todo se detuvo cuando esa risa solo fue dedicada para él.

Necesitaba frenar todo eso, pero si lo comprendía lo podía controlar.

Era la única esperanza que conservaba en esos instantes

* * *

Todo aquel que sea capaz de controlar lo que siente es capaz de manipular cada una de las sensaciones y emociones, será dueño de sus expresiones y se convertirá en un experto en sus propios gestos incluso podrá reconocer el de otros pero todo tiene un costo, saber todo lo que oculta uno tiene un precio: la verdad. Sabrías todo lo que te sucede, estarías consciente de tu alrededor y en esos instantes al único que no podrás mentir es a ti; aquello no era tan malo, no es como si fuera algo que matara pero se debe considerar que aceptar tu realidad, aceptar lo que eres abre nuevas puertas que pueden asustar.

A él le asustaba descubrir el hecho de porque ahora siempre luchaba por no sonreír. El hecho de porque en las noches perdía el sueño.

Porque cuando finalmente se dio el tiempo de pensar pudo descubrir que, ciertamente, el era un tanto distraído y despistado, tan capaz de perder la conversación al permitir que algo que lo alteraba consumiera su atención en silencio, donde nadie más lo pudiera ver. Estaba encantado, se encontraba tan peligrosamente enamorado, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo pensaba, cuando repasaba sus rasgos en silencio o el simple hecho de volver a encontrarlo y, para su desgracia, pudo notarlo también en el, pudo percibir que ambos estaban igual de locos, ingenuos, tan diferentes y aun así había algo que tuvieran igual, algo que los entrelazara con tanta fuerza para afectarlos. Eran un dúo de desquiciados, estaban mal, estaba mal, no lo quería, no lo soportaba pero daría todo por volver a confundirse, por no saber nada.

Conocer todo lo que sentía por él era tan horrible, le llenaba de pánico.

No deseaba estar consciente de que le gustaba, de que le quería a su lado, siempre cerca y no podía fingirlo, le era imposible ocultar todo lo que era con él. Pensó que, si sabía controlar todo lo que sucedía o sentía, que si era capaz de expresarse como deseaba ya jamás le afectaría, que nunca sucedería eso pero fue el mismo resultado, fue la misma situación de siempre: estaría en su cabeza, haciendo lo que nunca imagino. Tenerlo ahí, suspirando, imaginando que era tenerlo en sus brazos.

Le asqueaba tanta cursilería, pero aquello lo hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir que si lo poseía era capaz de obtener todo el universo, que era capaz de obtener todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando todos se dieran cuenta que solo él pudo tener a ese héroe, a ese hombre que podía enamorar a quien se propusiera si lo deseaba con gestos tan simples, con acciones tan sencillas y buenas.

Eran las malditas ganas de callar todo con este, de reclamar el porqué controlaba de esa manera su cabeza pero las objeciones se extinguían, el "fuego" que encendía todo su malestar se apaciguaba, lentamente se apagaba hasta el punto de solo existir cenizas. Era tan manipulable, el lo tenía tan controlado.

Lo odiaba y ahora con más razón.

 **-Odion-**

 **-Estrella-**

Solo por esos momentos, por esos días que se escapaban sin que nadie más lo siguiera podía relajarse, podría maldecirse y aun así querer quedarse aunque sea viéndose, sin decir nada, sin respirar si era necesario, quería perderse todo lo que pudiera y fingir que aquello no era lo que más lo alegraba, mentir de que aun lo detestaba cuando en esos instantes podía sentir sus manos sobre su rostro, la forma de que ambos se ruborizaban y se encontraban siendo tan torpes, tan perdidos.

 **-Sigues siendo molesto-**

 **-¿Hay forma de recompensar eso?-**

Sus manos lo rodeaban, lo abrazaban con posesividad mostrando que solamente a él le podía pertenecer, que solamente él podía hacer esas cosas.

 **-Tal vez si te quedaras callado sirviera de algo-** pudo verlo brillar, hacerle honor a su apodo **–O si solo me volvieras a decir lo grandioso que soy pueda recompensar todo eso-**

 **-Eres increíble Hater-**

 **-Lo sé-**

No pudo evitar reír a la vez que él lo hacía.

 **-Quédate un poco mas-** le susurro, muy a su pesar de querer mantener de alguna manera su orgullo, su rivalidad

A veces estar consciente de los sentimientos de uno es muy complicado y otras veces era necesario.


	5. Viernes

_**Algo corto y sencillo, pero por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo de la misma extensión que otros pero eso no quita que no lleve los mismos sentimientos y decisión que los demás, en fin, esto fue inspirado en la canción de Sam Smith "I'm not the only one" (No soy el único). Si, un poco melancólica la canción pero bastante linda en ritmo y letra.**_

 _ **Para quienes ya la conocen están advertido y para los que no bueno, ya saben que hacer.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Autor Desconocido**_

* * *

 **I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE**

 _ **Si en este punto, dependiera tanto de tu lealtad**_

 _ **Verías cada una de las heridas que me he guardado**_

 _ **Si me sigues llamando cariño solo me dejaras destrozado**_

 _ **Deja de fingir que todo está bien, se tus secretos, se tus amores**_

 _ **Y comprendo que no soy el único que comparte un lugar en tu corazón**_

 _ **Entiendo que serias capaz de darlo todo por otros**_

 _ **¿Pero que pasara conmigo? ¿Qué esperas para decirlo?**_

 _ **No puedo soportar compartirte, no puedo soportar ser el segundo**_

 _ **Sé que no soy el único**_

 _ **¿Entonces por qué quieres seguir con esto?**_

* * *

Claro que podía entender que el otro era tan bueno como para dar pedazos de su corazón a otros quienes lo necesitaran, podía entenderlo pero eso no significaba que de verdad aquello le gustaba, no significaba que eso fuera algo tan inocente. El mundo no lo era, ni siquiera él, la única pureza que podía existir se encontraba en su mirada, en sus palabras, en la forma en la que trataba a quien sea; pero no le pertenecía, le pertenecía a todos y de una vez por todas necesitaba tenerlo claro pero no lo deseaba, quería seguir negándose eso ¿Por qué necesitaba resignarse a esa historia?

¿Por qué debería estar en ese punto fingiendo que aquello estaba bien?

No lo estaba, simplemente no, no lo soportaba.

Wander debía tener claro que eso necesitaba parar, que su relación ya no era como él quiso hacerlo en un inicio, libre, lleno de negación, debía estar consciente de que ahora solo eran ellos, que los demás ya no interesaban. Necesitaba concentrarse y evitar dejar explotar la sensación de soledad, de alguna forma la traición que el otro le daba. Era un héroe, un maldito héroe que no podía darse cuenta que eso lo estaba matando de la peor forma.

No necesitaba que alguien le tuviera compasión, necesitaba a ese estúpido hombre que le hacía sentir tan feliz, tan mal, tan libre y encerrado. Un idiota. Eso era cuando no lo tenía, cuando lo poseía porque le creyó, porque confió en esas palabras y dejo finalmente de querer ver todo mal, porque por primera vez creyó que existía algo más que la maldad que tal vez no era necesario tener el universo entero para sentir que lo tenía todo…de verdad, lo hizo, y fue lo peor que hizo.

Era tan gracioso, como él, como casi todos caían ante un par de gestos, ante un par de palabras dulces.

Pero lo juraba, no fue lo mismo con otros o eso pensó, tal vez por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que todo lo que le decía, lo que vivían era real, que no era una obra de caridad, que no significaba que el tenía que entrar junto a la otra categoría donde cualquiera se encontraba, donde todas las personas que lo necesitaban estaban satisfechos por momentos de tener su atención.

Aunque ya no era de sorprender que justamente estuviera en esa división, sufriendo, estando en silencio.

 **-¿Te vas ir? ¿Otra vez?-**

Lo miro, solo teniendo que mirarlo con suavidad y tranquilidad **–Sabes que es mi trabajo, no puedo dejar de ayudar a otros, no puedes pedirme que deje de hacer algo que he hecho durante toda mi vida-**

 **-Lo sé pero ¿Qué hay conmigo? Hicimos un juramento, no puedes dejarme de esta manera-**

 **-Sabes que volveré, solo espérame-**

 **-Sí, tienes razón, solo estoy exagerando-**

Sintió como aquellos labios se posaban en su mejilla dándole un beso, como si estuviera recompensando el hecho de que lo dejara, nuevamente, solo, desesperado, en aquel lugar tan vacío y perdido.

 **-Intenta no perder la cabeza-**

Sonrió de forma tan falsa que todo mundo creería que era real **–Es imposible perderla-**

Y lo miro partir sin volver a mirar atrás, dejando que todo ello se quedara en el silencio, donde el solo pudiera luchar por el hecho de no desmoronarse e ignorar todo como él lo hacía, como el siempre lo lograba. Era tan bueno, era el mejor de todos y tal vez por eso llego a creerse todo lo que le juraba; era un tonto, un ser que muy en el fondo era malvado sabiendo que estaba consciente de su alrededor de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo.

Porque él no era suyo, era una persona que era compartida con todos y eso ya no lo podía hacer de frente.

Ya no podía fingir que eso no le importaba.

 **-A este paso creo que me considera ya un loco-** suspiro, mirando momentáneamente su mano, deshaciéndose de su guante y observando aquel anillo, observando en su cabeza aquellos segundos en que escucho aquella propuesta **–Y tal vez lo haya sido por aceptarlo-**

Lo deslizo, dejándolo a un lado suyo para poder soltar un largo suspiro; era increíble como este aun era capaz de hacer todo eso, no entendía como lograba aun estar sonriendo a pesar de que probablemente estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, de lo que le provocaba, tanto dolor y confusión, ira y soledad, simplemente las ganas de llorar hasta no poder seguir, hasta sentir que respirar era una tortura tan planeada para destruirlo. Miro aquel compromiso con tanto desprecio, maldijo en bajo a ese objeto que le recordaba lo estresante que era la situación, lo mucho que se le complicaba aceptarlo aun teniendo pruebas, aun teniendo meses llenos de dudas donde trato de ignorarlo, de negarlo…

Pero definitivamente estaba comprobado, Wander daría lo que sea por hacer feliz a otros, por mantenerlos a salvo y con vida, era tan tonto como para darse cuenta de que en ocasiones eran capaces de aprovecharse, que estaba destruyendo lentamente lo único que le quedaba de fuerza, de voluntad.

 **-¿Por qué no paras aun sabiendo que se todo eso? ¿Por qué no te detienes?-**

Lo agarro y lo sostuvo entre su mano con fuerza, intentando controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, el hecho de cómo su pecho se comprimía y su corazón apenas lograba latir, como llegaba a tener la sensación de ardor en los ojos y su vista comenzara a cristalizarse pero aun así batallando por mantener las lágrimas en su lugar.

 **-Deja de verme como otros y de una maldita vez entiende que no quiero que otros tengan lo que yo tengo ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Estoy desesperado! ¿Qué quieres que sienta sabiendo que eres capaz de ser del mundo entero por tan solo complacerlos? ¿¡Como quieres que me encuentre feliz cuando estás jugando conmigo!?-** termino por lanzarlo contra la pared, dejando caer pequeñas gotas saladas que se resbalaban por su rostro, el hecho de que no podía quedarse callado **-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me quieras solo a mí?-**

Grito para el mismo, para sacar todo aquello que lo abrumaba y consumía para poder ser callado nuevamente cuando el otro regresara y fingiera que nada había sucedido, que todo estaba igual que antes, como en el inicio, como cuando decidieron que tal vez era hora de arriesgarse un poco pero él tampoco se imaginaba que al hacer eso aceptaba estar consciente de verlo irse y no poder decir nada, guardar silencio y seguir feliz, reluciente, en una brillante mentira de cristal que estaba agrietándose cada segundo que duraba la ilusión.

Porque si eso era la realidad y no un sueño aseguraba que estaba muerto y aun así se encontraba respirando.

 _-¿Podrías aceptarme en cualquier situación difícil? ¿Podrías soportarme en las buenas y en las malas?-_

Su voz retumbaba en su cabeza, esos ojos tan decisivos en convencerlo de aceptar, de arriesgarse.

 _-Solo si tú lo haces-_

 _-Entonces acepto ser para ti-_

 _-Y yo acepto que solo seamos para nosotros-_

Y se ahogo nuevamente en la desesperación.

* * *

 **-Hater-**

 **-¿Cómo te ha ido?-**

 **-Bien, ha sido un día algo largo pero estoy aquí tal y como te lo dije ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-**

 **-Bien, tranquilo como siempre ya sabes, los mismos planes y eso-**

 **-Te extrañe-**

Intento no reír por eso, por mostrar que de verdad creía en esas palabras.

 **-Igual yo-**

Pudo sentir sus labios contra los suyos, tan corto, tan seco, lleno de otras emociones ajenas a las suyas.

 **-Espero que no ye hayas vuelto loco mientras no estaba-**

 **-No te preocupes, ya lo estaba-**

Y de nuevo, debería repetir esa escena pues por mas que le doliera, por más que detestara saber que no era el dueño de aquel ser no lo podía dejar, no podía irse de su lado, estaba atado, estaba dispuesto a seguir llorando en silencio, a desahogarse cuando nadie más lo escuchara.

Porque lo amaba tanto como para dejar que aquello terminara aun si terminaba por matarlo.


End file.
